


In Another Life

by onceinabluemoon13



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, about my new favorite space family, i have too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/pseuds/onceinabluemoon13
Summary: A series of moments in a life that never was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired to write this after seeing Rogue One. I've only seen it once, and was writing this based on memory, so if I made any errors I apologize. I also apologize in advance for any glaring errors I made in regards to the Star Wars universe. I'm still relatively new to it. This is just a short fic, but I may expand it/write more in future if I get inspired! Enjoy!

Jyn grips his hand as the giant wall of destruction moves ever nearer, the contact a comforting reminder that, for perhaps the first time in thirteen years, she is not alone.

She’s envisioned her death before, of course, the consequence of a life spent running. She had expected to be fearful, panicked. Regretful, even.

Instead, she feels content.

Maybe it’s because she has just helped save millions of lives. Maybe it’s because her father will finally get the redemption he deserves. Maybe it’s because of the man sitting beside her.

Maybe it’s all three.

Whatever the reason, she is grateful for it.

Jyn Erso has always been more of a doer than a dreamer, but as she stares out at the horizon, she clutches the necklace her mother gave her and allows herself to imagine.

XXXXX

_Their fingers are intertwined as they walk back to the ship. Chirrut and Baze stand huddled together just inside the open door, not speaking but obviously satisfied with their success. Bodhi and K-2SO can be heard bickering from the cockpit, debating the fastest way to return to the Rebel base._

_Cassian has a huge, infectious grin on his face as they approach. Jyn can’t be sure, but she thinks she sees Baze trying to hide a smile of his own._

_Jyn’s arm falls to her side as she gazes in awe at this makeshift family they’ve created._

_Cassian stops and holds out his hand, palm up. She can see the awareness in his eyes, knows that he, too, understands the significance of this moment and what they achieved together._

_They’d done it._

_“Come on, Jyn,” he says quietly. “Let’s go home.”_

_And because she thinks that, maybe, with him, with them, she can be happy for the first time in her life, she takes his hand._

XXXXX

_News of their unconventional team travels fast throughout the Rebellion’s ranks, and soon everyone seems to know their names._

_For someone who has spent her entire life hiding and staying in the shadows, it’s a lot to get used to. Jyn misses the days when she could walk down a hallway without random people stopping and offering her congratulations._

_Cassian finds her yelling at some poor Rebel pilot who happened to approach her at the wrong time. He apologizes to the young woman, who looks to be on the verge of tears, and sends her away before Jyn can do any further harm._

_He turns her towards him and places his hands on her shoulders, gaze locked on hers. “Breathe.”_

_She does, inhaling deeply and willing her heartbeat to slow down as they stare at each other._

_It doesn’t quite work; her pulse is still racing, but for a different reason now._

_The silence drags on, not awkward but loaded with tension. She bites her lip, and his eyes track the movement. His every thought is reflected on his face as they slowly edge closer to each other._

_She can feel his breath on her face, and is eagerly anticipating the first touch of his mouth to hers, when the moment is broken by K-2SO._

_“There you two are! The General is asking to speak with all of us immediately,” he informs them in his typical, straightforward manner, oblivious to the desire hovering between his two companions._

_Cassian curses under his breath but pulls back anyway. Disappointment flows through her as she moves to follow the droid._

_(But as they march down the hallway, Cassian’s hand on her lower back reminds her that this, whatever it is, is far from over.)_

XXXXX

_The team is sent on a reconnaissance mission to the Outer Rim territories, and staying on a cramped ship with four others leaves little opportunity for any time alone._

_Jyn and Cassian have been eyeing each other for days now, subtly flirting as the hours tick by._

_They have stopped at a remote outpost in the Arkanis sector to replenish supplies when Chirrut decides enough is enough._

_“Bodhi, Baze, K-2SO, come with me. You two stay here,” he orders, pointing at Jyn and Cassian._

_“Why?” Bodhi asks, glancing curiously between the two._

_“I thought I was the blind one,” Chirrut mutters, ushering the others outside._

_Not-so-subtle flirting, then._

_Confusion clouds Bodhi’s expression momentarily before realization dawns, but the door shuts before he can comment._

_Jyn looks at Cassian, and her mouth curves up when she sees his smirk. An embarrassed snort escapes, and suddenly both are laughing at themselves._

_“Well that was mortifying,” she says finally, covering her face with her hands._

_He steps closer, grabbing her hands and drawing them away from her face. She looks up, not really surprised to find him so close. “It wasn’t that bad,” he whispers, and his voice sends tingles throughout her body._

_He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the sensitive skin of her neck._

_Unable to help herself, she pushes up on her toes and presses her lips to his._

_It’s not perfect. They both tilt their heads the same way. Teeth smash together in their enthusiasm. It’s sloppy and desperate and absolutely nothing like what she imagined their first kiss would be._

_Eventually, however, they find a rhythm together, and she’s kissing Cassian Andor._

_Maybe it is perfect after all._

XXXXX

_The rest of the team returns a few hours later. Jyn pretends not to notice the knowing grin Bodhi shoots her as they prepare to depart._

_Chirrut leans against Baze on the bench opposite her, quietly murmuring something as the other man fondly rolls his eyes._

_Bodhi, Cassian, and K-2SO finish loading the supplies and climb aboard the ship. Bodhi follows the droid to the cockpit, and Cassian sits down beside her. Noticing where her attention is focused, he threads his fingers through hers as they observe the couple across from them. She glances over, his smile mirroring her own._

_Bodhi calls back from the front of the ship, asking if everyone is ready to leave, and fires up the thrusters when all of them answer in the affirmative._

_As they ascend into the atmosphere and the black expanse of space, Jyn wonders if this is what happiness feels like._

XXXXX

Jyn’s still smiling as she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

The wall is almost upon them now, heat stroking her cheek like a lover’s caress.

She tightens her hold on him, feeling him squeeze her in return. There’s so much they will never get to experience, but this thought does not distress her like it should.

In another life, in some other universe parallel to this one, they are happy.

She closes her eyes as a white light engulfs them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come cry with me about Rogue One on Tumblr! My URL is doctor-molly-hooper-holmes.


End file.
